The Heart Knows Best
by TuNa315
Summary: Lately Hermione has been trying extra hard to please her potions professor, and often finds herself thinking of him... Snape finds that his least favourite student is starting to grow on him... what will happen when they discover each others feelings?
1. Potions ,,, Interesting?

**Hi.. a friend of mine started to write this story and we both were curious so we submitted it. We both hope that you all like it... if you have any suggestions on how to make it better please tell us. We really want to know what you think of it, this in only the first chapter - there are a couple of others that we have written already but we wanted to wait to and see what kind of reviews we got... so please review!**

**Chapter One: Potions… Interesting?**

"Great! We've got double potions this afternoon…with Slytherin" Ron groaned.

"Yay! Two whole lessons with my favourite teacher! I can't wait!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically.

"Come on guys, its not that bad. I mean I think potions is really interesting." Hermione cut in.

"You're bloomin' mad! Tell her Harry!" Ron persisted. "She's mad!"

"You are absolutely bloomin' mad!" Harry told her dramatically throwing his hands up in the air.

"How can you even say that? Potions? Interesting? What have you done with Hermione? Give her back!" Ron stood there staring at Hermione in utter disbelief.

"Ron, stop it. Let's not have this conversation now. I'm really hungry so let's just go down to lunch." Hermione pleaded.

"Fine… fine… but I swear you're completely mad woman! Potions? Interesting? Snape? Mad I tell you…" he murmured under his breath as the trio made their way down to the great hall for lunch.

Ron and Harry were arguing with Seamus and Dean over their favourite Quidditch players and who was more talented. Harry pointed across the table and laughed to Ron who sat beside him.

"These two goons are full of it!" He said to Ron.

"Full of it? I think not!" Seamus said to Harry.

They were interrupted by an extremely loud farting noise, which sent the whole hall into a frenzied fit of laughter. Seamus and Dean were holding their stomachs and leaning on each other to keep from falling off their seats, Ron had his head on the table banging his fist softly beside him, and Harry and Hermione were toppling off their seats.

"Who… the … hell… did that?" Ron tried to say.

"I don't know…." Harry laughed, "But I don't… think that… I… have ever…. laughed that hard!" He clenched his stomach due to the fact that it hurt so much.

When they were finally able to control their laughter Harry helped Hermione up off the floor. She sat there rubbing her cheeks, which were crimson from laughing. The whole room had settled down now but was still a buzz with conversation and laughter over the farting incident.

"Geez, that went fast." Ron remarked checking his watch.

"Yea I know. Time for our favourite class!" Harry said with a sarcastic grin upon his face.

"Boy, am I going to enjoy these next two lessons!" Ron groaned.

"Would you two stop it already? Potions isn't that bad, and just think, maybe something

Professor Snape has taught you will come in handy one day." Hermione lectured.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion. Were they hearing her correctly? Did Hermione Granger _like _Professor Severus Snape? No Way!

"Hermione… are you feeling ok?" Ron asked looking concerned.

"Ron, I'm fine."

"No seriously Hermione, I'm starting to get worried here."

"Don't be daft. Of course I'm feeling ok. Now let's get going or we'll be late for class."

Hermione turned and started walking to the dungeons. The boys had to jog to catch up to her. They looked at each other in total disbelief. When they reached the dungeons they hurried in to take their seats but to their relief Snape was nowhere to be seen. Harry and Ron sat together at the back of the classroom, across from Seamus and Dean, while Hermione went and sat next to Neville.

"Harry, that girl has seriously gone mad. No one, and I mean no one, actually likes Snape." Ron said.

"I don't know about you, but I've noticed that Hermione has been sticking up for Snape a lot lately."

"Maybe she just… I don't know… enjoys potions more then we actually thought she did." Ron said.

"No…" They shook their heads in unison.

Snape stormed into the dim classroom. His hair was a mess and his face was red. He stood at

the front of the class waiting for silence. His jet black eyes darted around the room.

"Silence!" He roared.

Everyone stared up at him, surprised and a little frightened. He flicked his wand at the board behind him and it began to fill with the directions for a new potion.

"I want to see a sample of each of your potions at the end of class."

He turned and retired to his desk, looking as if he were going to explode from anger. His eyes roamed through the students but only one caught his attention. Hermione Granger. She was staring into space, a faint smile on her lips. Today she looked different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Miss Granger, would you care to do your work?"

She didn't answer him but kept staring dreamily into space.

"Miss Granger, I have asked you once already. Do I need to ask you again? I am losing my

patience with you," he hissed.

She snapped out of her reverie and looked up at her extremely irritated Professor.

"Sorry Professor? What did you say?"

"Miss Granger you are wasting my time and so I shall waste yours. You will join me tonight at 6:30 for detention."

"But Professor, I…" She tried to argue.

"Miss Granger, do not argue with me!" He cut in exceedingly irritated.

Hermione just sighed and nodded and went straight back to her potion. As she added the next ingredient she heard Neville gasp as his potion started to bubble and spit. The dungeon was filling with thick purple smoke. Everyone was coughing and spluttering as Professor Snape opened the door and attempted to waft the smoke out.

"Mr Longbottom," Snape began coldly, "Must you constantly blow up your potions? Can you do nothing right? 20 points from Gryffindor."

Neville turned a deep shade of crimson and covered his face with his hands. Hermione, who was sitting beside him, patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Don't worry Neville. It's just a little smoke, no harm done." She told him.

"Miss Granger stop talking and get on with your potion or you shall join me for a whole week of detention." Snape snapped.

She turned back to her cauldron and continued to make her potion.

"Since it is nearing the end of our lesson, I would like each of you to bottle your potion and set it on my desk with your name on it."

Snape circled the room inspecting his students and their progress. At the end of the class Harry and Ron waited for Hermione and together they walked back to the common room.

"Tiddlywinks" Ron said to the fat lady.

The portrait swung open and let the group enter. Hermione slumped down in an armchair in front of the fireplace and Harry and Ron made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"I can't believe he gave me detention. He such a cranky man and I bet he never does anything fun! He really needs to get out more." She grumbled.

"What were you expecting Hermione? He hates Gryffindors, and frankly he doesn't exactly love you…" Ron informed her.

"Yea I know that," she sighed, "Are you guys hungry? We should go down for dinner."

They replied with enthusiastic nodding when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. They turned to see Seamus, Dean and Neville standing at the foot of the stairs. Neville smiled at Hermione and walked over to her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in potions." He smiled.

"Oh that's alright Neville. We were just going to go down to dinner." She said.

"Yea, we were on our way there too." Dean said walking toward Hermione and Neville.

"Let's all go down together. I'm starving!" Seamus said, rubbing his stomach.

The group went out through the portrait hole and made their way down the hall. Neville, Harry and Ron were crying with laughter at Seamus who had Dean in a headlock. After much protest from Dean, Seamus let him go.

"You are so dead…" Dean said rubbing his neck and laughing, "You had better sleep with one eye open tonight!"

All six of them laughed the whole way to the Great Hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table and enjoyed a delicious meal before heading back up to the common room. The small group of students accompanied by Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny sat around the fireplace and chatted. Harry and Ron played wizard's chess and everyone watched. Hermione, Ginny and Dean settled in three of the unoccupied armchairs and chatted about their next visit to Hogsmeade and the new candy shop that was opening. Suddenly the clock on the wall chimed six times and Hermione glanced up to read it.

"I've got thirty minutes until I have to go to the dungeons." She told them.

"Snape is a grouchy old git…" Ginny said to Hermione and Dean nodded in concurrence.

Soon the conversation between the three students had turned totally to Snape and his biased ways. They were so intent on letting each other know how prejudice he was towards everyone except Slytherins that they didn't notice that it was past 6:30.

"Oh No! I'm late for detention! It's 6:40, I have to go." She said frantically pulling her robes on over her uniform.

She rushed out of the common room and down the hall toward the dungeons. Stopping at the door she fixed her robes and stepped inside the classroom. 'Where is he!' she wondered as she looked around the classroom. She walked over to her usual desk and sat down.

"Welcome Miss Granger." Snape hissed, stepping out of the shadows.

Snape stood behind his desk staring at her coldly. She stared back, a look of surprise on her face. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room but it was soon broken by Snape's disparaging voice.

"You're late, 15 points for each minute you kept me waiting Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't watching the time."

"Sit Miss Granger." He instructed.

Hermione sat back down in her seat. He had just appeared out of the shadows and had given her the fright of her life. He had a habit of doing that. Snape sat down behind his desk and pulled a pile of papers in front off him. Grabbing a quill he started to mark them.

Hermione just sat and stared at him. She hadn't really looked at him, not closely anyway. He didn't seem all that scary anymore. Everyone, including herself, talked about him like he was the most ugly, greasiest, and scariest Professor at Hogwarts but now he seemed so different. His silky black hair fell in his face as he looked down at the papers; it wasn't greasy in the least. His large, strong hands moved with the quill as he marked.

_What is wrong with me?_ Hermione asked herself. She had always enjoyed potions and had tried her hardest to please Snape with her intelligence but this was different. Lately she had been trying extra hard and found herself thinking of him a lot. Snape was never nice to the Gryffindors nevertheless Hermione had always liked him, even though she thought, he disliked her.

"Miss Granger, you have been sitting there staring at me since you sat down. Is there a problem?" Snape asked Hermione.

Hermione blushed as she realised that he had noticed her looking at him. She shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"Come here please." He motioned towards him.

He leaned back in the chair and relaxed. She was a little nervous and felt uncomfortable at this yet she approached him and rested on the corner of his desk, looking inquiringly at him. He sat back up and his hand fell upon hers. She looked down at his hand, it was strong and warm and surprisingly soft. With his other hand he pulled over a pile of paper.

"Would you be so kind as to mark these Miss Granger?" He asked coolly.

"Yes Sir." She managed to stammer.

His touch made her feel all bubbly inside. She didn't know what had come over her; his scent captivated her. He rendered her senseless. _Wake up and take the papers!_ she told herself. _He'll think you've gone mad_. She reached out for the papers and his hand left hers. She went back to her desk and sat quietly with her quill marking the papers.

Snape heard her quill scratching gently as she obeyed his orders. He looked up at the girl, so absorbed in marking; she did look different today he thought to himself. She looked so grown up and beautiful. He remembered when Hermione had first come to Hogwarts, so young and naive, but over the past seven years she had changed so much. What was he thinking! They had never really got along; she was a little know-it-all brat and always had to give her two cents. And if that wasn't enough she was his student. He turned back down to finish marking the papers.

"Um Sir…" Hermione began, "I was just wondering why exactly you gave me detention?"

"You want to know why I gave you detention Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor." She said meekly.

"I gave you detention, Miss Granger, because you were daydreaming in my class."

"But Professor, I finished my potion before anyone else and…"

"Are you questioning my authority?" He interjected.

"No Professor, I am just saying that…"

"Miss Granger you are being very impertinent!"

"I'm sorry Professor but…"

"Detention Miss Granger tomorrow, 6:30, here in the dungeons." Snape growled.

He stood up and stalked out of the dungeons. Hermione sat there stunned. Another detention! What was his problem? All she had done was ask him a simple question. Well maybe she had argued a little but she didn't mean to be disrespectful. Her eyes were feeling heavy and she just wanted to relax there for a while. She would go to bed soon but right now she was too tired to get up so she rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. In no time at all she was fast asleep, snoring softly.

Snape was at the door to his quarters when he remembered he had left the papers sitting on his desk when he left the classroom. He debated whether or not to go back and finally decided that he would. The door of the classroom creaked open as Snape stepped inside. He was surprised to see Hermione Granger asleep at her desk, her hair falling gently over her eyes. He totally forgot about the papers as he stood there staring at her. _I had better wake the girl _he thought to himself. He stood there staring at her for a moment longer. _Don't want to cause any trouble… I guess I'll just carry her to her room _he thought after a while. _No use in waking her, I'll just have to deal with her whining and complaining_.

"Silly girl." He grumbled picking her up in his arms.

She squirmed around and snuggled into his chest. This surprised him and he shifted her in his arms but she snuggled into his chest again. He looked down at the sleeping girl, she looked so beautiful and she tried so hard to please him. Why on earth was he so cold to her? Her arms reached up and she wrapped them around his neck as she let out a sigh. Snape furrowed his brow. _What's wrong with me?_ He asked himself, _She is my student and I am her professor_. With that he left the dungeons and headed towards the Gryffindor quarters.

"Password?" the fat lady asked him in a hushed voice.

"I don't know the password." He said bluntly.

"Well if you do not know the password I cannot let you enter." She replied.

"Can't you see I have a student here? I need to get in now! For heaven's sake I'm a _Professor _here!" He hissed, his voice becoming louder as he became more annoyed.

"Fine _Professor_ but next time you had better know the password or I will not let you enter." The fat lady said indignantly.

He climbed into the common room and carried her up to her room. Pushing the door open with his foot, he walked over to the bed and carefully laid the girl down. He gently removed the shoes from her feet, placed her legs under the sheets and pulled the quilt up over her. Hermione suddenly stretched her hands above her head and yawned, she sleepily opened her eyes and smiled up at Snape. She pulled the quilt up around her neck and closed her eyes. Snape slowly and quietly crept out of the room and the door closed with a soft click.


	2. Never Ending Detentions!

**Sorry about the delay with submitting the chapters but my friend's father just passed away and so for the past few weeks we have been doing nothing but crying… My friend and I decided to resubmit this chapter… a few people said that they didn't think that Snape was all that masculine but my friend and I imaged him looking somewhat like he does in the movies (not exactly but similar) so we decided to change it a bit. Thanks for your patience!**

**Chapter Two: Never Ending Detentions**

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" A raised voice came from behind Hermione's bedroom door. "Come on… we're going to be late for Hagrid's class!"

"Are you ok Hermione?" Another voice asked.

The knocking grew louder and the voices became more concerned.

"Hermione this is not funny. Are you ok?"

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pulled herself out of bed and stumbled to her bathroom. Looking down at herself she saw that she had spent the night in the same clothes as she had worn yesterday. She yawned and looked up at her face in the mirror.

"Hermione!" The concerned voices could wait no longer. "We're coming in."

Harry and Ron tumbled into the room, their faces covered with worry and distress. As soon as they saw Hermione they relaxed and she could tell they were relieved to see her standing there. She smiled wearily at them and slumped over the sink.

"We were so worried about you. It's not like you to sleep in and it's definitely not like you to miss a class…" Ron started but he was interrupted by Hermione's shrieks.

"What do you mean I missed a class?"

"He means you missed a class but it was only potions." Harry tried to calm her down. "You didn't miss much. Neville blew up his potion again and Snape was in a pretty bad mood."

"Professor Snape will not be happy. I already have another detention tonight." She grumbled.

"We told Snape that you were sick and couldn't make it to class." Harry said giving his friend a gentle hug.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." She smiled. "If you hadn't woken me up I would have slept all day. I don't even know how I got here, the last thing I remember was Snape storming out of detention."

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. "We had better let you get dressed so we aren't too late for Hagrid's class."

"I have the best friends anyone could ask for." Hermione said with a grin as she opened her closet and pulled out her uniform.

Harry and Ron left her to get ready for class and descended the stairs to wait in the common room. Because they were already late for their second class Hermione was quite quick in readying herself for the day. She came down the stairs with an armful of books and gestured for the boys to follow her.

They half jogged down to the giant's hut. When they arrived he looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello you three. We were just discussing how to care for Hilliogits." Hagrid said to the panting students.

"Sorry we're so late Hagrid," Hermione apologised, "I wasn't feeling too good this morning but I'm feeling much better now."

"Oh that's ok Hermione, I'm just glad you're feeling better." Hagrid patted the girl on the back and turned to the rest of the class. "Now can anyone tell me what you should do when you find an injured Hilliogit in the wild?" He asked the group of students before continuing.

When everyone had left at the end of the class Hermione, Harry and Ron stayed behind to talk to Hagrid. They followed him into the hut and sat down on the large chairs around the table.

"Tea?" He asked them.

"Yes please." All three of them answered him.

"I was worried this morning when you three didn't show up for class. I thought something had happened." He said. "I was awful worried, but when I saw you coming down from the castle I knew everythin' was ok, I hope you're feeling better Hermione."

"Oh yes thankyou Hagrid, I'm felling much better."

"You know I was talking to Dumbledore earlier this morning when he came down to visit me and we was just saying how a lot of the students this time o' year are getting sick."

"Yea." Harry agreed. "Did Dumbledore ask about Fluffy? I saw him yesterday in the hall and he asked me about Fluffy."

"Nope. Dumbledore ain't said nothing about Fluffy." Hagrid shook his head.

"Wow!" Ron glanced down at his watch. "It's nearly time for our next class. Time does fly when you're having fun."

"You three better get going now. I don't want you to be late for another class." Hagrid ushered them out of his hut into the cool winter air. Snow has started to fall softly outside so the students pulled their robes tightly around themselves and made their way back to the castle.

They entered the castle and walked down the large hall towards McGonagall's class. She was standing at the front of the class with her arms crossed and a rather impatient look upon her face.

"Come on people. I don't have all day." McGonagall addressed the class. "Take out your books and turn to page 77."

McGonagall's class was always pleasant and everyone was surprised when the end of the class came around. Harry and Ron waited outside while Hermione discussed an upcoming project with the transfigurations professor.

"Sorry guys." Hermione apologised as she joined them outside the classroom. "So, what are we doing?'

"Well at the moment I can hardly hear you over the grumbling coming from my stomach, so I suggest we drop our books off in the common room and go straight to dinner." Ron said.

"Sounds good to me…" Harry agreed.

"Yes, it sounds like a plan" Hermione said as the trio started towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Then we can hit the common room and play a couple games of wizards chess." Ron added with a grin.

"You'll have to tell me who wins," Hermione said a little disappointed, "I have detention again tonight with Professor Snape."

"I totally forgot! But we won't have to tell you who wins," Harry joked hoping to lift her spirits, " because I always win. I guess I'm just too good." He and Hermione laughed as Ron made a face at him.

They strolled into the Great Hall and seated themselves at the Gryffindor table. All through dinner they laughed and teased each other and Hermione forgot about her detention.

"I'm great at wizards chess," Ron said taking a huge bite of the chicken leg in this hand. "I'm jest not having a vury good wunning strake…" he mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you its rude to speak with your mouth full?" Hermione said with a laugh. "We didn't understand a single word you just said."

"I said that I'm not having a very good winning streak," he said.

"Ah huh…. I totally agree… I'm sure you'll win one of these days." Harry said with a grin.

"You just watch." He replied taking another huge bite from his chicken leg.

Hermione glanced at her watch and realised that she only had 10 minutes before she would have to go down to the dungeons to serve her detention with Professor Snape.

"I'm going to head down to the dungeons guys, I don't want to be late and give Professor Snape a reason to give me another detention." Hermione said with a sigh. She wrapped her robes around herself tightly due to the cooler weather and said goodbye to Harry and Ron.

"See you later tonight Hermione." Both boys patted her on the back and watched her leave the Great Hall.

She walked down the corridor and started to descend the stair to the dungeons. As soon as she took the first few steps she started to shiver. The air down there was crisp and chilly and Hermione pulled her robes tightly around her body once again. She came to the door of the potions classroom and slowly pushed it open.

"Welcome Miss Granger. Please take a seat." Snape was marking papers at his desk again; he looked up at her as she walked towards her usual seat. "I was very disappointed today when you did not bother to attend my class."

"I'm sorry Professor but I wasn't feeling well and I decided to stay in bed for a while until I felt better." She explained.

"Miss Granger that is no excuse to miss my class. Today we completed a very difficult and complicated potion, I'm afraid you will have to come in and make up the lesson tomorrow night."

"Of course Professor." Hermione nodded her head as she sat down.

"For tonight you can help me mark the rest of these paper." He stood up and carried a stack of parchment to her desk.

He sat down behind his desk and carried on with his work. Every so often he would glance up to check that the girl was still marking. He heard the rustle of robes and he lifted his head to look at her. Hermione had pulled her robes to cover her slender legs; she was shivering because the dungeons were so cold. Snape had to admit that in the winter the dungeons did get quite cold and he usually wore a few layers whenever he spent time there. His quarters had a fireplace and so he was never cold and although the classroom also had a fireplace he seldom used it.

"Are you cold Miss Granger?" he asked her.

She looked up startled and answered with a shaky voice. "Y... Yes sir."

Snape sighed. _I don't want to be responsible for this girl getting a cold, especially at this time of year._ This time of year meaning the Christmas season, was when Madame Pomfrey left Hogwarts for four weeks and all students who fell ill were to be tended to by the teachers. In his mind he couldn't decide whether to let the little brat freeze or give her his robes. In the end he decided that giving the girl his robes would ensure he wouldn't have a sick girl on his hands at Christmas break.

To her surprise he rose from his chair and slowly approached her. As he walked towards her he removed his robes and wrapped them around her shoulders. His white button down shirt outlined his muscular arms; Hermione supposed he had taken off his coat sometime before and just slipped his robes over his shirt. She had never seen him without his black button down long coat, but she certainly wasn't complaining. He did look attractive and she decided that she wasn't going to deny it.

"Better?" he said gently as he looked down into her face.

She nodded and watched as he once again seated himself at his desk and resumed his work. She wondered why he had given her his robes. It was an unusual thing for Snape to do. She guessed that he had felt bad that she was shivering in his cold, dank dungeons. The robes were warm from Snape's body and they smelt of him. Hermione tried not to get caught up in the scent, which was laced within the black fabric.

"You may leave Miss Granger," Snape said. He didn't look up but kept marking. "Please remember that tomorrow you must come to make up the potions lesson that you missed."

"Yes Professor, I wont forget." Hermione quickly made her way back up to the common room. As soon as she was at the portrait of the fat lady she felt a lot warmer. She gave password and entered.

"Hey there stranger!" Ron exclaimed. His face suddenly took on a weird look. "Whose robes you got on there Hermione? Have you been seeing a guy and using 'detention with Snape' as a cover?" He pursed his lips and made kissing sounds.

"Hermione is there something you haven't told us?" Harry teased. He grinned up at Hermione.

"No." She said and rolled her eyes with a little giggle. "I haven't been having clandestine meetings with boys. I have been having detentions with Professor Snape."

"Well then, explain the robes…" Ron said with a mischievous grin.

"It was freezing in the dungeons and Professor Snape gave me his robes so I wouldn't get too cold." Hermione explained.

Ron and Harry stared at her as if she had sprouted a second head. Ron turned to Harry and started to laugh.

"She's joking right?"

"Umm I don't know…" Harry turned to Hermione. "You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"You expect us to believe that Snape just gave you his robes because you were cold?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

They both burst into fits of laughter. Ron was on the verge of tears and Harry was gasping for breath. They were both spluttering and stuttering and desperately grasping the arms of their chairs to stop themselves from falling to the floor.

"Pull the other leg!" Harry whispered between breaths.

"I'm not joking." Hermione said crossly. "Sorry boys but I'm really tired so I think I will go straight to bed."

She took one last look at the boys and rolled her eyes. She mounted the stairs and made her way to her room. Once inside she dived on the bed and lay there with Snape's robes wrapped around her. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent; it was a cool, crisp and clean scent. Soon her eyelids became heavy and she decided to get up and change into her pyjamas. She slipped on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of cotton pyjama pants and crawled under the thick covers of her bed. She pulled them up to her chin and closed her eyes.

Snape had been awfully nice to Hermione this afternoon in detention. He hadn't even made a single snide remark. _Maybe, just maybe, he's warming up to me… _she thought. She glanced toward the long black robes that hung from the chair in the corner. _I had better return them to Professor Snape; he may need them _she thought _after all it is terribly cold down in the dungeons._ Pushing the covers back she slipped her feet into a pair of red and gold slippers and pulled on her school robes. She wrapped them around herself to cover her pyjamas and grabbed Snape's robes.

Hermione crept down the stairs and through the common room. She snuck out into the dark corridor and headed down toward the dungeons. As she tiptoed in the darkness she suddenly slammed into something hard and warm. She heard a grunt as she fell to the cold stone floor. _Drat! _She thought _why didn't I bring my wand so I could see in the dark? _A strong hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Miss Granger, what the hell are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" Snape's voice was a harsh whisper. He flicked his wand and suddenly a bright light flooded the hallway.

"I… I…" she struggled to find words.

"Yes? You what Miss Granger?" He continued in that same harsh whisper.

"I was just returning your robes Professor." She held out the robes to him.

"Miss Granger, you are breaking school rules by being out of bed past curfew."

"Yes Professor I understand that but I just thought you might need them…" she started to say.

"Detention tomorrow. Maybe next time you will think before intentionally breaking school rules." He took the robes and strode silently away.


	3. You Don't Have A Crush On Him Do You?

**Here's another chapter… hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, we really want to know what you think so far.**

**Chapter 3: You Don't Have A Crush on Him Do You?**

Hermione watched in disbelief as the irritated potions master stalked away into the darkness. She wanted to scream. Another detention? _This is ridiculous!_ She thought. _He's ridiculous! _She turned and walked back to the common room feeling angry and tired. As she entered the common room she noticed that someone was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Curiosity took over and she couldn't help but wonder who was up so late. She found herself face to face with Lavender Brown.

"Hermione… what are you doing up so late?" Lavender asked.

"It's a long story." Hermione replied, she slumped down onto the floor in front of Lavender.

"I have all night," Lavender said with a little laugh. "I can't sleep."

"Not only is it long but it's also boring." Hermione said hoping that Lavender would take the hint and not ask to hear the reason she was up so late. Lavender, unfortunately, didn't get the hint.

"Oh, go on tell me." She persisted.

With a sigh Hermione started her story.

"This afternoon in detention it was awfully cold and Professor Snape gave me his robes so I wouldn't catch a chill."

Lavender gave her an incredulous look. "He lent you his robes?"

"Yes, I know it certainly isn't like Professor Snape to lend _anyone_ his robes. I could hardly believe it myself. And while I was lying in bed I thought that Professor Snape might need them. I wasn't thinking straight and decided to return them to him. While I was walking down the corridor I walked into him and before I could explain and apologise he gave me detention! That's three detentions in three days!"

"Harry and Ron have been talking about you and your detentions. I was surprised that you of all people got a detention from Snape. It's not at all like you to get in trouble." Lavender said.

"Professor Snape." She corrected. "These three detentions are my first, and the funny thing is that he's nicer to me in detention than he is in class." Hermione looked at Lavender. "You know I don't think he is as mean as everyone thinks he is. If he would just smile and be polite every once in a while people wouldn't be scared of him."

Lavender just laughed at her last statement. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Oh, I don't believe he would ruin his reputation by showing the slightest bit of humanity to anyone."

"Harry and Ron actually thought you had a crush or something on him."

Hermione didn't say a word; she simply sat there in silence.

"You don't have a crush on him do you?" Lavender asked.

"No, I don't have a crush on him." Hermione answered slowly, gently shaking her head. "But I do like Professor Snape. I mean I've spent the last seven years trying to get him to not hate me, I used to try so hard to please him."

Lavender knew by the way Hermione had answered her that she had a crush on their potions master. _She may not know it but she does have a crush on him. _She thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked a little puzzled.

"Oh nothing." Lavender said trying to hide her amusement.

"Right now I am so angry with Professor Snape and I intend on letting him know. I'm not going to try to get him to notice me anymore, I'm going to treat him the way he treats me, with cold indifference." Hermione rose and bid Lavender goodnight.

_Yep, Hermione definitely has a crush on Professor Snape. _Lavender thought. _He isn't the most gorgeous Professor at Hogwarts, not even close, but then again its Hermione. She can see the good in the most horrible people. _

The next evening Hermione made her way down to the dungeons once again for detention. She pushed the door open to find a deserted potions classroom. She hesitated then decided she would collect the apparatus to brew the potion she had missed the day before in class. A tall cupboard stood at one end of the room surrounded by a wall full of shelves filled with different bottled ingredients. Before she could reach the cupboard to gather the apparatus Professor Snape interrupted her. He glided into the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Don't bother getting anything out Miss Granger. You won't be needing it." Snape said dryly.

"I have to make up the lesson I missed Professor," Hermione said in a cold voice.

"I am not stupid Miss Granger." Was icy his reply.

Hermione stood there, glaring at him, waiting for an explanation.

"This is detention Miss Granger. Punishment and making up classes are completely different. I want an essay on the ingredient foxweed. Which potions is it used in and why. Three scrolls at the end of detention are to be turned in to me." He demanded.

Hermione glared at Snape even as she took her seat and began her essay. She was furious! At the moment there was no way that she wanted to spend more time than necessary with the man, and another night in this cold, dank, depressing classroom was the last thing she wanted. Picking up the three scrolls of parchment, she made her way to Snape's desk.

"Here's my essay Professor, three scrolls, I hope it is sufficient." She turned on her heal, not waiting for his reply. Before she could escape through the heavy wooden door she was stopped by Snape's silky deep voice.

"Miss Granger."

She turned to face her Professor; her brown eyes glittered with fury.

"Yes Professor?" She managed through clenched teeth.

A satisfied look came over his face and his thin lips curved into a sneer.

"See you tomorrow evening."

_Who knew the goody-two-shoes head girl could get so angry, _Snape thought. He had to admit he had never seen her angry before. She was always so happy and eager to learn and help whenever she could. A loud BANG echoed through the dungeons as Hermione viciously slammed the door shut. He could hear her angry footsteps as she rushed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, as far away from him as possible.

At breakfast Hermione looked as if she would snap at the smallest of annoyances. Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged apprehensive glances. Lavender, who was chatting with Seamus, threw Ginny an '_I'll explain later look'._

"So how was detention last night?" Harry inquired, careful not to upset his clearly troubled friend.

"Don't ask." Hermione returned. She stared down at the fruit on her plate, pushing it around with her fork.

"Can we please not talk about Snape?" Ron interrupted. "He's my least favourite subject."

Hermione didn't bother to correct him with her usual "Professor Snape" as she had been doing for the last seven years.

"Christmas holidays start in a week!" Lavender said with a little excited squeal. "What are you all going to do?"

"Mum's insisted that Harry stay with us over the holidays." Ron informed them. Harry nodded in agreement. "Fred and George told Mum they had a big surprise for her and ever since she's been really anxious. You know Fred and George… you can never bloody trust them!" Ron chuckled.

"What about you Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"I'm staying here. My parents are spending Christmas in London with my grandmother. She's terribly ill and they thought it best if I stayed here. And besides I really would love to study some more, our seventh year thesis is not that far away."

"I'll be going home. My parents always have the whole family over. It's actually kind of nice because most of my family is normal." Seamus laughed as he told them this.

For the rest of the morning the group of friends chatted and laughed about what the holidays would bring. By the end of the day Hermione had cooled off. She remained angry with Professor Snape but her mood had improved considerably from yesterday.

She sat on her bed reading a book on charms, turning each page as if the words would disappear if she wasn't fast enough. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear the soft knock at her bedroom door.

"Hermione?" A voice called from the hall. She leapt off her bed and scrambled to open her door.

"Hi." A small girl with long blonde hair and big brown eyes stood in front of her. Hermione recognised the girl, Evelyn Bailey, a fourth year Gryffindor. She was small for her age, being 15 and quiet petite, and very shy. Hermione had spoken to her before when she had had trouble with transfiguration.

"Hello Evelyn." She said, "What can I do for you?"

"I… I don't want to disturb you…" Evelyn began as she played with her golden curls. "I was just wondering… if you would be able to help me with a potions essay?" She lowered her face to stare at her shoes and blushed.

Hermione put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Of course. When would you like to do it?"

Evelyn smiled up at her. "Before dinner? I mean if that's alright with you."

"That would be fine. Anytime you need help don't hesitate to ask me." She replied with a warm smile.

As head girl it was her job to look after the students who came to her. Many students would come to her with homework problems or when they needed someone to talk to. Her room was situated where all students could access it. She liked being head girl; she loved the feeling she got when she was able to help people.

Hermione went back to reading her book until the time came to meet Evelyn. The Gryffindor common room was practically deserted. She left through the portrait hole and headed for the library. When she arrived she scanned the room until she spotted the small girl sitting at one of the tables in the corner.

Her legs were tucked up underneath her body and she was leaning over a thick book, her long tresses tucked behind her ears. At hearing someone approach Evelyn looked up to see the head girl seating herself next to her.

"So, what can I help you with?" Hermione asked.

"Well… Professor Snape gave us an essay on anaesthetizing potions. I didn't want to bother you but I need help and Professor Snape is awfully scary."

"Evelyn, you are most definitely not bothering me and I know Professor Snape is scary. He is always in a terrible mood and seems mean but you shouldn't be scared of him." Hermione remembered his coldness and frowned. "Now, let's get started on this essay."

Evelyn pushed the large book she had been studying toward Hermione so that both girls could read it. Hermione pointed out exactly why each ingredient was needed and how superfluities and deficiencies of each ingredient would affect the potion.

Hermione found that she was warming up to this young, bashful girl. She had the same thirst for knowledge that Hermione possessed. The time the girls spent working together seemed to pass quickly.

"Hermione…" A familiar voice came from above their heads. They looked up from the parchment and books that were scattered across the table to find Ron's face staring down at them.

"Hi Ron." Hermione greeted him. "I was just helping Evelyn with some homework."

"Hi Evelyn." Ron said with a grin. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. Evelyn blushed and stared down at the parchment in front of her.

"I just came to tell you that we're heading down to the Great Hall for dinner."

"We'll be along in a minute." Hermione said.

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. He grinned as he walked away from the two Gryffindor girls. Evelyn looked up again to see Ron Weasley walking out into the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"We should go to dinner." Hermione suggested.

Evelyn frowned. "Do you think I could sit with you? It's just that I don't have anyone to sit with most of the time."

"Of course you can." Hermione closed the books that lay open on the table and stacked them in a neat pile. She rolled the parchment up and handed it to Evelyn. "Let's go."

They walked out into the corridor together and down to the huge hall.

"Hermione! Where have you been all afternoon?" Harry shouted over the buzz in the hall.

"Oh just around." She replied with a grin.

"You're in a better mood this evening." He looked over at Evelyn who had seated herself beside Hermione.

"Guys this is Evelyn Bailey. She's a fourth year." Hermione said when she noticed Harry looking at the girl.

"Hi Evelyn." Harry grinned.

She smiled shyly at him. When Ron looked up at her she quickly dropped her head. Hermione caught her blushing out of the corner of her eye. She raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"You remember Ron?" Hermione asked Evelyn.

"Oh… y… yes." She said as she raised her face to look at Ron. He grinned at her and then dug into his huge plate of food.

"You up for a game of wizards chess after dinner Harry?" Ron asked.

"The question is are YOU up for a game of wizards chess?" He returned.

"Prepare to be beaten." Ron teased. "Do you play wizards chess Evelyn?"

"No… I don't know how to play chess." She whispered.

"You don't know how to play?" Ron looked absolutely astonished. "Is it even possible for someone to not know how to play chess?"

"Looks like you'll have to teach her Ron." Hermione said.

The Gryffindor students finished their meals and started to discuss their plans for the evening.

"I am definitely teaching you how to play chess tonight." Ron said to Evelyn looking very serious.

Evelyn just sat there, silent and smiling, attentively listening to Ron. Hermione, Harry and Ginny quietly shot each other looks.

"Looks like someone actually likes him!" Harry joked in a hushed voice to the girls. Hermione and Ginny just nodded and giggled.

"Let's go… I have places to go… people to teach…" Ron informed them. "No time to waste."

"You coming Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned. "I have to make up a potions lesson tonight but when I'm done I'll join you." She had almost forgotten about her rendezvous with Snape in his dungeons.

Harry nodded and patted her hand before leaving the table. He was followed by Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny and Ron who was leading Evelyn by the hand and trying to explain the rules of chess to her.

Hermione got up from the table and straitened her robes. She took a deep breath and glanced up at the head table. No Professor Snape. _He must already be in the dungeons, _she thought. Her anger from yesterday was starting to resurface as she remembered the cold way he treated her and the asinine, unfair detentions he seemed to be passing out lately.


	4. Just Between You And Me

**Here's yet another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please please read and review… tell us what you think! )**

**Chapter 4: Just Between You and Me**

Hermione put her best game face on as she walked down the stairs towards the dungeons. _He's not going to know what's hit him, _she thought. The huge wooden classroom door stood there in front of her. She paused and took a deep breath. Pulling open the door she heard a thunderous howl of pain. Her mind raced as she ran into the classroom. In the far end of the room she spotted Professor Snape and a lot of shattered glass on the floor around his feet. A steaming cauldron lay upside down on the table in front of him. Hermione noticed that Snape was holding his hand.

"Are you alright Professor?" She asked when she saw the blood running down his arm.

"I'm fine Miss Granger." He said, reluctant to let her know the truth. Whatever he had been brewing was now starting to form a puddle at his feet.

"You certainly aren't fine. You're bleeding…" Hermione stared at his hand.

"It's only a scratch." He interrupted her, waving his hand dismissively. He flinched and pulled it back to his chest.

All the anger she was feeling left her and worry replaced it, yet she couldn't exactly say why she was so worried about Snape. Hermione noticed the flinch and walked over to him. She gently took his hand and examined the deep gash in his palm. _My what a courageous young woman we have here. _He thought.

"Only a scratch?" She said with a laugh. She cradled his wounded hand with her own. "It looks pretty deep to me. You're going to need to bandage it." She led him to the sink. He didn't resist her aid, which surprised both of them. She turned the tap on so that the water trickled out and pushed his bleeding hand under the water. He pulled it back and scowled as the water caused his hand to sting. He looked down at the young woman who was now washing his hand, being extra careful not to cause him any more pain or discomfort than he already had.

"Miss Granger, I am quite capable of cleaning up my own messes." He said coolly, studying her face.

"I know Professor." She said and continued to clean the blood from his hand. When she was satisfied she took a handtowel that sat next to the sink and carefully dried it. "Does it hurt?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

"Yes." He replied curtly and bluntly. He stood there staring down at the girl who was examining his wound again.

When he didn't say anything more Hermione looked up. She found herself staring into black eyes. They seemed softer than usual. Behind the bitterness she could see the appreciation in his eyes.

Letting go of his hand she went in search of a first aid kit. Upon finding the kit she lifted the lid and grabbed a handful of bandages. His eyes followed her across the room. She took his bleeding hand again and started to wrap a cloth bandage around it. He noticed a small crease form in her forehead, an indication of her intense concentration.

"Thankyou Miss Granger." He said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Snape had to admit that she was very brave, not only had she helped him, but she seemed to care that he was hurt, which was more than what most students would have done. He supposed most students would have turned and run, expecting to be screamed at by a furious and wounded Professor. He was tired and his whole body ached, and now, to top it all off, his hand throbbed wildly.

"Are you sure you are ok? You should go and rest… you look tired. I can clean up here, please Professor go and relax."

"Thankyou for your offer Miss Granger but…" The look in her eyes stopped him from saying what he had intended to. Instead he said, "I think I will go and rest. Goodnight Miss Granger." A thought crossed his mind as he turned and left. Why the hell was he leaving a student alone in his classroom? Miss Granger was a student, yes, but the most responsible and reliable one at Hogwarts he reassured himself. He was reluctant to leave the annoying know-it-all girl in his classroom alone but he was on the verge of falling asleep were he stood.

Hermione watched as he slowly left the room. She then looked down at the scattered glass and silvery blued liquid that was dripping from the upside down cauldron onto the stone floor. Grabbing a mop and bucket from the cupboard she began to tidy the classroom. She cleaned up the potion and glass and placed the cauldron back on its shelf. Before leaving she glanced around the room to make sure everything was back where it was supposed to be. She spotted something long and black sitting on the floor underneath the table at which Professor Snape had been working. His wand.

Hermione bent down to pick it up and put it into her robes with her own. _I should take this to Professor Snape before I go back to the common room. _She thought. It had been at least forty-five minutes since Professor Snape had left Hermione to clean the room. Surely he would be relaxed and feeling a little bit better now. She decided she would return his wand and make sure he was ok before heading to her bedroom.

Snape had gone back to his private quarters and taken off his robes and jacket to settle in front of the fire. His hand hurt terribly and he wasn't up to brewing a painkilling potion at the moment. Some fire whiskey would definitely dull the pain he thought. The whiskey bottle sat beside him on the beautifully carved side table. A glass tumbler was perched on the edge of the table, threatening to topple off and spill the honey-coloured liquid onto the floor.

He reached with his good hand to clutch the tumbler and brought it to his lips. Yes, the whiskey had definitely dulled the pain considerably. He didn't usually drink but today was an exception, today had been a long day and by the time it had come to a close he was feeling sore and tired. He sipped at the whiskey again. Very rarely did he find himself wishing for company but today was one of those days. He could not remember the last time he had had someone share a conversation with him in his chambers, he couldn't even remember the last time he had had someone in his chambers.

A subtle knocking on his chamber doors brought him out of his reverie. _Who the hell could that be?_ He thought, not at all in the mood to deal with some silly adolescent who had dared to disturb him.

He staggered to the door and pulled it open, a scowl set upon his face. When he saw Hermione Granger standing there in front of him his expression changed instantly. He looked pleased to see the girl.

"Miss Granger. Nice to see you again." He turned and walked into the sitting room. He had hardly taken three steps into the room when he tripped on the rug and fell with a thud on the stone floor. Hermione hurried to help him up and was surprised to hear his deep rich laughter filling the room. He pulled himself from the floor and led her further into the room. "Very nice to see you." He slumped into the handsome ebony chair he had occupied a few minutes earlier.

"Professor…." She realised that something was different about him now; he was so mellow and pleasant. She spotted the whiskey bottle on the table and a half full tumbler next to it. "I see you're feeling better. I just came to give you your wand. You left it beneath one of the tables in the classroom." She held out the wand to him. "Good night Professor."

Hermione started for the door.

"You don't have to leave in such a hurry Miss Granger. I do not bite." He picked up the glass and took a mouthful of whiskey. Hermione turned to stare at him. Had he just asked her to stay? "Despite what you may think, I do have a nice side, but that's just between you and me. Drink?" He grabbed the bottle from the table, raised it and gave it a shake so that some whiskey splashed out. He emptied the bottled and looked at it. "Looks like someone drank it all." He said with a chuckle. He waved at the chair that stood opposite him.

Hermione sat down in the large chair. It was upholstered in ebony satin, with rounded armrests and had elegantly carved dark mahogany legs. It reminded her of the French antique furniture her grandmother owned. Very old and very beautiful. She was surprised that such beautiful things would be in the private quarters or such a feared man.

Hermione's gaze scanned the room. His sitting room was rather large. The far wall was full of books, from ceiling to floor; against the adjacent wall was a tall mahogany wall unit with glass doors on the bottom. The top was packed with books and through the glass Hermione could see even more books.

"Admiring my collection Miss Granger?" He asked. Hermione turned to face a half sleeping and very intoxicated Professor.

"Yes. I don't think I have seen quite so many books in one room before." Snape's eyes opened to look at her and then closed again. She glanced at her watch. "Professor, I really should go. It's nearly seven."

The tumbler swayed dangerously in his relaxed hand. His breathing had become steady and his eyes remained closed. _He's asleep. _Hermione thought. She got up and grabbed a blanket that had been draped over the settee behind them. Careful not to wake him for fear of having an extremely disgruntled man on her hands, she lightly placed the blanket over his sleeping figure.

Unexpectedly his eyes flew open. Hermione almost jumped back in surprise. "S... Sorry Pr.. Professor," she stuttered.

"That's quite alright Miss Granger. No harm done. Sit… please, and let me enjoy your company." He said groggily. _He definitely has had a little too much alcohol _she thought, _why else would he say something like that? _When she thought he had dozed off again she rose from her chair and quietly lifted her foot.

"Really Miss Granger," she heard him grumble, "One would think you would be kind enough to stay with a lonely man for a while. I know that that it may be hard for you to believe but I too get lonely."

Her Professor's last comment made Hermione think. Snape didn't seem like someone who had many guests; in fact most people were scared stiff of the man so naturally they wouldn't dare to visit him. She had to admit that if she were him she would certainly get lonely, although he did a great job of hiding his feelings. She had only seen a few of the potions master's emotions: Anger, disgust and pure dislike, most of which deepened when he was around Harry or Ron.

Hermione certainly knew what it was like to be lonely. In her first year at Hogwarts she wasn't exactly swamped with friends. Now she had Harry, Ron, Ginny and half the student body. Who did Professor Snape have? Hermione frowned.

_Most students come to me when they're lonely_, she thought to herself. She tried to imagine Professor Snape knocking on her door and asking to talk to her. She let out a short bark of laughter as she considered just how ridiculous that image was. That was one thing that was certain to never happen! She quickly covered her mouth and held her breath as she glanced at her sleeping professor, who had fortunately not been disturbed by her accidental outburst. She sat still waiting to make sure he was asleep.

Snape suddenly stirred and caused Hermione to gasp. He grunted and sleepily opened one eye. Moments later he was fast asleep and snoring quietly. Hermione looked at the empty bottle of whiskey then at her professor.

_What a headache he will have when he wakes! _She thought. Silently she left the room. The door closed behind her with a soft click and she dashed up the stairs to her room.

Flinging open the door she dived onto the bed. What a night! So far all of her experiences with Snape outside of class had been interesting, but this was by far the most interesting yet. Hermione rolled onto her back. She lay there spread out just letting the events of the evening run through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud followed by an even louder "Hermione!"

She pulled herself up and sat cross-legged facing the door. From the thud she knew it could only be one of two people. Ron or Harry. They were the only two people who attempted to bash her door down rather than knock.

"Come in." She called. Ron opened the door and dived onto the bed beside her.

"Hey Hermione!" He said, his grin running from ear to ear. "I think tonight you may have missed the best game of wizards chess I have ever played."

"Did you win?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Ok …" She laughed.

"I came to drag you down to our group. Everyone is still in the common room." He grabbed her hand and yanked her off her bed. Together they descended the stairs to the waiting group of friends.

"Hermione! We thought you'd skipped town." Harry grinned and beckoned her to join them. Ginny sat opposite him. She was leaning over the chessboard obviously thinking very hard about her next move.

Lavender, Seamus and Neville were spread out on the floor. Dean and two other young Gryffindor girls sat with them. They must have met up after dinner Hermione thought. Gloria and Alice were the names of the two other girls. They were in their sixth year at Hogwarts and Hermione remembered seeing Ginny speaking to them on occasion.

Evelyn sat on the sofa behind them. To one side of her were two neatly placed pillows while the other side had only one very crumpled cushion. Hermione knew that Ron must have been sitting there. What happened to the other cushion Hermione could only guess. It had probably been thrown at someone during a competitive chess game.

Ron walked over and sat down on the crumpled cushion. Evelyn patted the unoccupied seat beside her and was pleased when Hermione sat down.

"Has Ron taught you how to play chess yet?" She asked with a giggle.

"I sure did!" He cut in. Evelyn nodded. "I think …"

"Ron!" Ginny shot him a threatening glance. "I'm trying to beat Harry. Something you wouldn't know much about, and you are being incredibly loud."

"I would too know about beating Harry. I came extremely close tonight!" He replied.

"You say that every night." She remarked.

Ron's face went red with embarrassment. He tugged the pillow from beneath him and threw it at his sister. He immediately turned his head and began to whistle as if it had been someone else who had thrown the pillow.

Ginny picked up the pillow and threw it back. She hit Ron square in the face. He stood ready to take her on. She jumped out of her seat and had tackled him in a matter of seconds. Evelyn seemed to be getting a kick out of what was going on because she was gasping for air between little giggles.

"I give… I give!" Ron shouted as Ginny twisted his arm.

Ginny let Ron go and was back in her seat debating whether to move her knight or her castle.

"If you teach me to play chess, I'll teach you some self defence moves." Evelyn offered Ron. He stared up in disbelief from his spot on the floor.

"You know self defence?"

"My father taught me when I was a little girl. He's a muggle and he insisted I know how to defend myself in the muggle world." She explained.

Harry stared. That was the most he had heard the girl say all night. Her brown eyes stayed glued to Ron's face. Harry laughed inwardly at the picture of the two staring at each other. He was definitely going to question Ron about Evelyn later.

"Umm…" Evelyn blushed as she realised that all nine students in the room had their eyes on the pair. "So would you teach me to play chess?"

"Oh... Oh... Yea sure... absolutely." Ron said, his face was also turning the colour of his hair. He laughed and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Well guys, I think I'll go to bed. Holidays are only a few days away and I have a lot of school work I want to finish before everyone leaves." Hermione said with a yawn. She rose and patted Evelyn's hand. "Goodnight."

Evelyn rose and hugged Hermione. She whispered a quick thanks in her ear and announced that she too would retire to her bed. Both girls mounted the stairs and climbed to their rooms.

Hermione snuggled deeper into the cosy armchair, the book on the arm tottered and settled. Crookshanks shifted in her lap and purred softly. A soft knock came from outside her bedroom door.

"It's me Ginny." The girl outside called.

"Come in Ginny." She closed the book and put it on the floor.

Ginny entered and made herself comfortable on the big bed. "So… go on, spill! What happened?" Ginny asked excitedly, "Detention doesn't usually take half the night."

"Nothing." Hermione replied.

"Nothing?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I mean I can hardly believe it myself."

Ginny gave her a pleading look. "Hermione you're the most honest person I know."

Hermione laughed. "Is that so?"

"Hermione! You _have_ to tell me! " Ginny pleaded.

"Oh alright, but you have to promise that you won't laugh and you can't look at me as if I've gone absolutely mad."

"Cross my heart." Ginny said, looking very serious. She drew an X over her heart with her index finger.

"Well you know how I was going to treat Professor Snape the way he treats everyone else?" She began.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, Lavender explained a little to me after breakfast."

"I didn't." Hermione went on. Ginny gasped dramatically, throwing her head back and putting the back of her hand on her forehead. "Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "So as I was saying, I walked into the classroom and Professor Snape had cut himself while brewing a potion. There was glass all over and blood was running down his arm…" Ginny's face scrunched into a pained expression. "I was really worried. I don't know why but I was kind of scared for a moment. Anyway… I washed his hand and bandaged it."

"He willingly let you do that?" Ginny asked sceptically.

"Yes. For the second time this week Professor Snape has completely surprised me."

"The second time?" Ginny asked.

"He gave me his robes in detention and when I returned them he gave me another detention!"

"So that's what it was for… you never told me that." The younger girl looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, the only people I told were Harry, Ron and Lavender, but of course Harry and Ron thought I was joking."

"And Lavender?"

"She was in the common room when I got back. I was just so mad and it was very late." Hermione explained.

"Oh." She replied staring into the fire.

"Ginny you're one of my best friends… please don't be mad!"

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "I'm not mad at you. But I will be if you don't tell me the rest of the story."

Hermione told her how she had insisted that he go and rest and how she had cleaned up the potion after he had left. "I found his wand and I guess I kind of wanted to check on him so I took it to his rooms."

Ginny shifted onto her stomach and rested her head in her hands. Hermione gave her a questioning look. "I can tell this is going to be good and I just want to get comfy." She said as if it were completely obvious.

Hermione continued, "He answered the door and he was quite intoxicated." The younger girl's eyes widened. She finished by telling the girl about the things he had said to her.

"He actually said those things to you?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes… I must admit I nearly fell over when he told me he had a nice side… and that he was lonely."

"What are you going to do? I mean are you going to do anything?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't know. I am definitely not going to tell Professor Snape what he said. I shudder to think what he would do to me."

"I kind of feel bad for him, you know, not having any company."

"I fell like I should do something, I am head girl after all. And I am staying here over the Christmas break." Hermione said.

"Befriend him." Ginny suggested.

"I think I will." With that Hermione had made up her mind. She would befriend the feared potions master.

"Are you up for a challenge? Because it certainly will be tough." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Yes." Was her simple reply. "I thought you hated Professor Snape nearly as much as Ron does."

"Oh I don't hate him at all, although he can he pretty scary. But don't tell Ron that or he might die of shock." Ginny laughed. "I don't want to be disowned by my family any time soon so I think I will keep as far away from Professor Snape as possible."

A smile adorned Hermione's pretty lips. She was determined to help Snape. Beneath all that anger and hostility there had to be a kind gentle Professor. Hermione was sure of it. Her Gryffindor bravery and stubbornness was an assurance that she would succeed in her mission. She wasn't one to quit easily.

"Well I'm off to bed." Ginny said with a yawn.

"Promise you won't mention this to Harry or Ron." Hermione got up from her chair. Crookshanks jumped off onto the floor and curled up in front of the fire. She gave Ginny a hug.

"Mention what to Harry and Ron?" Ginny said looking confused. She grinned. "Of course I won't. It's just between you and me."

"There's only a few days until Christmas break and then I won't see you for nearly four weeks! Let's do something fun this week."

Ginny nodded and left Hermione's room. Within the hour both girls were fast asleep.

Hermione was up bright and early the next morning and headed down to breakfast to meet her friends. The trio ate and made their way to the dungeons for their first class, potions. The classroom was unusually dark and everyone was silent. Snape was sitting behind his desk and had a very nasty scowl on his face.

"Everyone is to write an essay on the uses of potions in the wizarding world. It will be due tomorrow in class." He said in a low voice.

Each student got their parchment and quill out and began to write their essays. The scratching made by the quills seemed unusually loud to Snape. Why the hell had he chosen to drink last night? A pain-relieving potion would have been the more sensible option.

He couldn't recall all the events of last night but he did remember cutting his hand and having a visit from Miss Granger in his sitting room. He would definitely have to speak with her and make sure she didn't blab anything about the school. The little know-it-all was giggling with her friends at the back of his classroom.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter… would you like to spend an evening with me in detention?" He growled.

"No Sir." Harry replied.

"Then I suggest you be quiet and get on with your work." Snape snarled.

After class had ended, Snape requested that Hermione see him. She waved the others on and told them she would meet them back at the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger. Last night was quite and eventful night. Please… do indulge me by telling me what happened." He sneered.

"Tell you what happened?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"Yes Miss Granger. Tell me what happened?"

"If you don't mind me asking Professor, why do you want me to tell you what happened?"

"I seem to be having a mind block at the moment and cannot remember the exact happenings of the previous evening. So please Miss Granger." His voice was thick with impatience.

"Well, I came down to make…"

"Yes yes Miss Granger. I mean after I left the classroom." He growled, his patience becoming very thin.

"I cleaned up the potion and the glass and then I found your wand under the table you had been working at. I thought you may need it so I returned it to you." She finished.

"You returned it to me?" He questioned.

"Yes. I knocked on your door and you answered. You were…. Well…" She didn't quite know how to put it.

"Miss Granger." He growled.

"You weren't yourself Professor. You had been…" She trailed off, not sure if she should tell him the whole truth.

"I had been what Miss Granger?"

"You had been drinking Professor. You tripped when you invited me into your sitting room."

He groaned and lowered his head into his hands. "I invited you into my private quarters?"

"Yes Professor." She blushed. "I only stayed for a few minutes. I gave you your wand and left."

"Thankyou Miss Granger. You may leave. And make sure your tongue does not slip about this." He watched her leave the room to rush to her friends. What an idiot he was. Getting drunk and inviting a student into his private quarters!

At least he had the holidays to look forward to, no students to bother him and especially no Miss Granger. He neatly stacked the scattered parchment on his desk, put the stopper in the inkbottle and left the room. He walked through his sitting room into his big bedroom. He stopped, and retraced his steps into the sitting room. Searching the wall of books he selected a thick leather-bound one and proceeded into his room again.

Shedding his robes and his jacket he sat the book on the edge of the bed and opened it. Slipping off his shoes he moved onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled then up to his elbows then he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and started to read the book in his lap. A relaxing evening of reading was exactly what he needed to calm his nerves.


	5. Four Whole Weeks!

**Chapter 5: Four Whole Weeks!**

"If I remember correctly, you said we should do something fun this week. So… what will it be?" Ginny grinned at Hermione. It was Thursday afternoon. On Friday morning everyone would be leaving Hogwarts to go home for Christmas.

"I did say that didn't I." Hermione giggled. "Well, I don't know what we should do. We could go to Hogsmeade with everyone else this afternoon."

"Great idea. There are lots of things to do there." Ginny said. "What time are we leaving?"

"Professor McGonagall said that all students were leaving at 3:00pm. So we have half an hour." Hermione said looking at her watch. "I think we should ask Evelyn to come along… that is… if you don't mind."

"Oh I don't mind at all. She seems like a nice girl and Ron definitely has a crush on her." Ginny giggled.

"I think she has a crush on him too!" Hermione smiled.

They went separate ways to round up the gang. Ginny went off to find Harry and Ron, who would most likely be with Seamus and Dean discussing Quidditch, while Hermione went to find Evelyn, Lavender and Neville.

At three o'clock, three quarters of the Hogwarts students were all rugged up and ready to spend the evening in Hogsmeade. It had been snowing for the past week so the ground was covered with five or six inches of fresh snow. Hermione and Evelyn looked around, trying to spot the others.

"Ahh!" Evelyn shrieked as a snowball came hurtling toward her. She ducked and it skimmed past her ear. Ron, red faced and panting sprinted toward her.

"Sorry Eve." He said with a grin. "I was aiming for Harry…" He had a burgundy and gold beanie, coat, gloves and matching scarf wrapped around his neck. He was dressed from head to toe in Gryffindor colours except for his jeans, which were blue.

"Eve?" Hermione asked her.

"My dad calls me Eve… It's just a nickname." She blushed.

Hermione laughed and winked at her. "So tell me… You like Ron?"

Evelyn blushed again. She brushed a curl from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. "Kind of. Is it obvious?"

"To everyone but Ron." Hermione laughed. She linked arms with Eve and Ginny.

"Ron is Ron… what more can I say?" Ginny said. "He's a little slow when it comes to girls."

At that moment Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape strode out into the cool air.

"Those who are going to Hogsmeade please follow Professor Snape and I. Don't be too boisterous and stay close, I don't want anyone to wander too far off." McGonagall shouted over the buzz of the crowd. Snape just glared at the body of students. In a matter of minutes the large group had set off. They trudged in the ankle deep snow and chatted non-stop all the way.

When they had reached their destination both professors gave them yet another warning to stay close and then the students dispersed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Evelyn trudged around the town trying to decide what to do. Neville had explained on the way over that he wanted to do some Christmas shopping for his Gran and Lavender had gone with Parvati to do the same.

As they walked through the snow-covered streets they decided they would explore the town, looking at the different shops, then end the evening with a warm butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Each shop they passed seemed more interesting than the last and they stopped in almost every one.

"Clarise's Costumes For All Occasions." Hermione read the large blue curly words on the frosted front window aloud.

"Try saying that ten times fast." Ron said to Harry with a chuckle.

Harry smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Clarise's Costumes For All Occasions. Clarise's Costumes For All Occasions. Clarise's Clostumes For All Occlasions." He laughed.

"Let's have a look." Evelyn said. "Please."

Hermione pushed the door open and stepped into the shop. From the outside it looked quite tiny yet they found themselves in an expansive room and each of the four walls was lined with beautiful costumes.

"Look! What a gorgeous costume!" Ginny squealed holding it up to her body. They wandered through the shop commenting on their likes and dislikes and finally stepped back out into the street.

"How about a couple butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks?" Ron suggested. "Just to warm us all up."

"Oh, lets!" Evelyn said. "I've never tasted butterbeer but I bet it's good."

Harry smiled at her. "I agree with Evelyn. I'm up for a butterbeer."

"Sure, let's go." Hermione chimed in. Ron led the way. Hermione walked behind him with Evelyn at her side. She smiled to herself as she shoved Evelyn ahead of her, right into Ron. With a thud both Ron and Evelyn fell to the ground, and both turned cherry red when they realised what had happened.

"S...s...sorry… I... it was... accident… total accident. Sorry." Evelyn stuttered. She looked at Ron as if she expected him to explode at her. To her surprise he seemed to be just as embarrassed as she was.

"No problem… my fault… wasn't watching… don't apologise." He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at her.

"Come on you guys!" Harry yelled over his shoulder. "We haven't got all day."

Ron offered Evelyn his hand and helped her to her feet, then they both hurried after the rest of the group. They reached the Three Broomsticks and each student ordered a tall butterbeer. The rich smell of the butterbeer seemed to make Hermione queasy so she decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air.

"Well we'll all go…." Harry said. "No need for you to go alone."

"No, no. Stay here and keep warm. I'll only be a few minutes; I'd rather be alone. Thankyou anyway." She put her hand on his arm and assured him she would be back.

She slipped through the door and left the warmth of the crowded room. The cool air bit at her nose and cheeks and her breath hung before her lips in wispy white clouds. She tucked her hands into her jacket and trudged through the snow. There was a park just past Topper's Top Hats and Hermione found herself heading in just that direction. The park was awfully pretty during summer but at this time of year everything was covered in snow, including the handsome wooden benches. She pulled a hand from her jacket, brushed the snow from the bench, and sat down. The park was silent and very still. Hermione was enjoying the peacefulness and was started at the sound of someone approaching. Ducking behind the bench, she caught sight of Professor Snape walking toward a clump of trees to her right. He looked like he was in a hurry and was constantly glancing around as if to make sure no one was watching him. As he came closer Hermione could see the disturbed look that covered his face, a cross between worried and irritated. He took one last glance around, satisfied that no one had seen him, and disappeared into the trees. Hermione crept out of her hiding spot and made her way to where her Professor had vanished. There was no sign of him anywhere. Weaving between the trees, she could not think of where he could have possibly gone. She strolled back to the bench and took her seat once again. She stretched her legs out and breathed in the cool winter air. Her thoughts were stuck on Professor Snape and his mysterious whereabouts. _Where was he going in such a hurry? _

"Hermione!" A voice called for her.

She drew herself from the bench and began her slow trudge back to the Three Broomsticks. "Coming!" She replied.

"Nice to see you Hermione." Professor McGonagall looked over her half moon glasses.

"Sorry Professor." Hermione apologised. "I didn't realise it was time to go."

Professor McGonagall turned to the rest of the students. "Alright children, stay together now. Let's go. It won't be light for too much longer."

Harry and Ron caught up to Hermione. "Feeling better?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, quite." She replied.

"You didn't miss much." He assured her. "We watched Snape stomp past and push his way outside. Must have knocked over at least ten people. Don't see him now…. I guess he threw a hissy fit and refused to come back." Ron laughed in agreement.

They finally reached the castle, and after much upheaval most of the students had hauled their luggage downstairs and were ready for tomorrow's train ride home.

Early Friday morning everyone was up, including Ron, who seemed to be falling asleep every five minutes or so. He was slumped over his trunk, his head in his hands.

"Ron!" Ginny scowled. "Wake Up!"

His head whipped into the air and his eyes were wide. "Not sleeping…. Just resting my eyes…." His eyelids fluttered closed and flickered open again.

"He rambled all night. I guess he had too much butterbeer or something." Harry laughed. "Well you'll have four whole weeks to yourself Hermione. Don't get in too much trouble." He wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. Ron followed with a quick hug and a promise to write every couple of days.

"Bye." She waved as they headed out.

She turned and ran back up to her room. The fire was roaring and Crookshanks was nowhere to be seen. Hermione lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep. She woke late in the afternoon and spent her evening exploring castle. Harry and Ron had spent countless hours trying to convince her to explore with them. Her only objection had been that their proposals usually broke at least ninety percent of the school rules. She walked down the corridor toward the trophy room. The corridor was completely empty and the only sound was the clicking of her heals against the stone floor. With nothing interesting to keep her mind busy her thoughts wandered to the events of the previous evening in the park for the tenth time that day. _I can't imagine where he could possibly be…. Come to think of it I haven't seen him all day._ She thought to herself. _At least I won't have to deal with him for four whole weeks. _She shuffled down a winding set of stairs and stepped into another hallway. She had never been to this particular part of the school but then again she usually stuck to the corridors that led to her classes. At the end of the hall was yet another set of stairs leading down into the depths of Hogwarts. When she reached the bottom she found herself facing a lone wooden door.

She grabbed the dusty handle of the door and gave it a tremendous tug. It was not locked but seemed as if it had not been opened for a lengthy amount of time and most likely for a very good reason. Hermione hesitated. _What stands behind this mysterious door? _She thought. _I probably shouldn't be here… _She reminded herself of the numerous times Harry and Ron had tried convincing her to explore with them and the many occasions she had given in. What made this time any different? She was probably breaking more rules than she could count but her curiosity over came the sense of guilt. With one final tug the door creaked open.

The room was pitch black, she pulled her wand from her pocket and muttered a spell. Light flooded the room. It was quite large and each of the four walls was stacked from floor to ceiling with books. Between the books, in various spots little knick-knacks were placed. Close to her, an aged writing desk stood topped with a globe, and further into the room were armchairs arranged around a coffee table with a glass lantern. They were somewhat similar to the ones in professor Snape's chambers; she guessed they were used for reading. She turned her attention to the books, reading random titles. It was like a dream. Something she would imagine, her happy place she would escape to in times of anger and frustration. Hermione wondered if anyone visited this room or why she had never heard it existed.

She checked her watch and shoved her wand back into her pocket. Closing the door she ambled back up both sets of stairs and through the corridors that led to her room.

"Yes… Not since yesterday." She heard someone whisper in hushed tones around the corner. Pushing up against the wall she crept closer to the corner. Peeking around she saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Minerva, do not worry so much." Dumbledore replied calmly. "I am sure he is fine, he knows what he is doing. It is the holidays and you should be enjoying yourself…."

Hermione eased back against the wall and realised she had been holding her breath. She turned and sprinted back to her room with Dumbledore's words churning in her mind. She slammed her door and slumped into her armchair. The warmth from the fire radiated throughout the entire room. Crookshanks pounced onto the arm of the chair and nonchalantly walked over Hermione, sitting himself right in her lap. She subconsciously stroked Crookshanks and stared into the dancing orange flames.

The soft chiming of the miniature grandfather clock, a gift from her grandparents, told her it was 8:00 pm. She stifled a yawn with her hand and picked the ball of fur up off her lap and placed it on the floor in front of the chair. Tomorrow was Saturday, first day of vacation.

Saturday morning Hermione slept late. After she woke she decided to go down to the secret library and read. She had nothing better to do. The halls were deserted again, like last night, so Hermione had no trouble making her way down to the library. The door seemed just as hard to open as it had the evening before; she tugged until it finally creaked open. She searched the various titles and picked three that she thought looked interesting. One was a large green leather bound book. The spine was worn and the pages were yellow from age. The title read: The History of Potions in the Wizarding Society. The other two books were smaller and looked newer. One was entitled The Use of Jurerwood in Potion Making and the other Common Hexes.

Tucking them under her arm she ran back upstairs. Hermione hesitated at her door and decided that she would read outside. The sun was warm despite the snow that covered the ground. She grabbed her coat and raced to her destination. Fifteen minutes later she was walking towards Hagrid's hut. There were no lights on and the usual trail of smoke that rose from the chimney was not present. He must have gone somewhere for the holidays too. She walked for a long time, but finally found the perfect spot to settle down and read.

The spot she had chosen was behind a large tree that stood close to the boundary of the school grounds. It was sheltered from the wind and the sun could shine and warm her face while she read. She flipped open Common Hexes and began to read. _Quite interesting… _she turned the page.

A loud crunch sounded not far from Hermione. She looked up but did not hear it again so immediately went back to her reading. Another crunch sounded. Was someone out there? Keeping perfectly still she listened hard. Crunch. Footsteps maybe? Could it be a deer? Crunch. No…

Hermione silently closed the book. She tucked it under her arm and crept towards the sound. Crunch. She peered through the trees. Crunch. A shiver ran down her spine. Slowly she backed up. Crunch. It seemed to be getting closer. And as suddenly as it had begun, the crunching stopped. The world was silent around Hermione. She stopped dead in her tracks. THUD!

Turning on her heel she sprinted back to the castle. She ended up in the Great Hall, red cheeked and gasping for air. After throwing the books down she ripped her jacket off and collapsed onto the Gryffindor table.


	6. I'm Here To Stay

**Hi there... We're sorry that this took so long to post but hopefully it will be worth it. We hope you like it and please review for us! Thanks again )**

**Chapter 6: I'm Here To Stay**

Twisting a curl around her finger she read over what she had just written. She flipped open a heavy leather bound book and ran a finger down the page. Stopping halfway down she grabbed her quill and wrote down her findings. Their seventh year thesis papers were due at the end of the year and Hermione figured it was as good a time as any to start it. She put down her quill and glanced around the Great Hall. It was unusually quiet now that holidays had begun and students had returned home.

It was 4:00 Monday evening and there were only four people, including herself, in the Great Hall. James Tink, a sixth year who was rather good friends with Ginny, sat at one end of the Gryffindor table about two feet from her. Jessie DuMonte was curled up at the Ravenclaw table, the book page she was opened to fluttered with each soft snore, and the other boy, a Slytherin, whom she did not recognise was reading a book of sorts and frequently burst into fits of laughter. Hermione stared as the boy roared with laughter. She ducked her head and began to take more notes.

It had been two days since Hermione had heard the mysterious footsteps and the conversation between the two professors. She tried busying herself with her thesis paper to keep her mind from wandering to the past day's events. She was so engrossed in her essay that nearly three hours had past before she realised everyone had vacated the hall.

"Six fifty one! Surely it couldn't be six fifty one." Hermione put her ear to her watch and found it was ticking as usual. With a sigh she scanned the table in front of her. Books and parchment were scattered everywhere. She reached to cork the inkbottle and brushed the parchment into a messy pile. With books in arms she headed toward the corridor that would take her to her room, yet she was startled by a loud banging at the main doors to the Great Hall. Every last book in Hermione's arms tumbled downward and her inkbottle skipped across the stone floor. She left the books sitting where they had fallen and cautiously made her way to the massive doors. BANG BANG. She reached trembling hands out and opened the doors.

To her utter shock and amazement, a man collapsed into her open arms. Hermione stared in horror, her eyes widening as she realised the man was in fact Professor Snape.

"Sir?" She whispered to the figure passed out on the cold floor. He was soaking wet and snow clung to his black robes. His right pant leg was missing up to the knee and his leg was covered with blood. His black hair was a tangled mess and his clothes were torn and muddy.

Hermione bent and touched a hand to his face; his skin was stone cold against her warm fingers. She panicked. _I have to get help! _Grabbing Professor Snape under his arms she dragged him further into the hall. She ran around his unconscious form and slammed the doors shut, then continued to drag him toward the corridor. Snape may not have been the biggest man Hermione had ever seen but for someone with her slender figure he was extraordinarily heavy. With a grunt she heaved his upper body against her chest and slung his arms over her shoulders. If anybody had been watching they would have thought that Snape had gone soft and was hugging the girl.

She mounted the stairs backwards, his feets dragged along he floor as she slowly moved upwards. The Professor was out cold for he didn't so much as bat an eyelash in protest. When Hermione had reached the top of the stairs and had heaved him about twelve feet down the hallway, she could support his weight no more. She gently set him down and sprinted the rest of the way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione was breathless. "Professor, it's an emergency." The door swung open and McGonagall appeared in the doorframe, looking slightly worried but tired.

"What is it Miss Granger?"

As they hurried down the corridor, Snape's ghostly white figure came into view. McGonagall knelt by his side and checked his pulse. With a sigh she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Hermione, help me carry Professor Snape to his quarters."

"But, Madame Pomfrey…."

"Has left for the holidays I'm afraid."

In silence they carried him to his private quarters and laid him on the bed. McGonagall pointed her wand at the empty fireplace and it filled with lively red flames. Hermione sat in the sitting room waiting for McGonagall to join her. The sound of a door clicking shut alerted her to her Professor's entrance.

"Professor." Hermione stood, waiting.

"What you did was very brave Hermione. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey is gone and will not be returning for quite some time." She paused. She held Hermione's eyes for a moment, unease filled her gaze but her stance told otherwise. "I find myself facing a grave matter. Please take a seat Hermione." The girl obeyed and she continued. "Professor Dumbledore has left the school and I have been left in charge. It seems that there has been a rather large number of death eater attacks and Professor Dumbledore has been called to help deal with it."

Hermione stared, horrified at what she was hearing. "Death eater attacks?"

"Four days ago he-who-must-not-be-named summoned his followers. Naturally Professor Snape was summoned also."

"The death eaters were summoned?" Hermione recalled the suspicious disappearance of the potions master in the park.

"I'm afraid so… It looks like he was attacked, for reasons I do not know. I believe you overheard Professor Dumbledore and I discussing his absence."

"Yes…"

"After two days I feared the worst."

Hermione's mind went into overdrive. She started to piece together the events of the past few days. Professor Snape had been summoned. She had heard someone in the trees just outside the school boundary. The conversation between Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall… it all made sense.

"So it was him I heard." Hermione thought out loud to herself.

"Sorry?"

"Oh nothing Professor." She bit her lip in thought. He had been wandering in the forest, trying to find his way back… cold and bleeding.

"As I was saying… Madame Pomfrey will be absent for sometime. I must make sure Hogwarts is far from any danger. I am unfortunately not able to do everything that needs to be done… in fact I need your help Hermione…. Unusual as it may be. Professor Snape is in dreadful shape. I am trusting you to tend to him until he is in full health."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "W… what?" she stammered.

"You can stay here for the first few nights then if you wish you may go back to stay in your room. If there is anything you need I shall be in my office." McGonagall stood.

"Professor." Hermione began. "I hardly think I am the right person to nurse Professor Snape back to full health."

"I'm afraid you are my only hope Hermione. Unfortunately there are only four staff members residing at Hogwarts these holidays. Hagrid, Professor Jameson, Professor Snape and I. I must take Dumbledore's position while he is absent and Professor Jameson must keep a watchful eye on the remaining students. I think we both agree that Hagrid would hardly be suited to nursing and, well, Professor Snape cannot help himself at the moment. You are the Head Girl, and I think you are responsible enough to handle this matter for me." McGonagall's eyes pleaded with the girl.

"I'm sure you have things to do Professor." Hermione gave a weak smile. "I'll just grab a few things from my room and I'll be sure to call if there's anything I need."

"Thankyou Hermione." McGonagall nodded. "Be sure you remove those soaking robes and get him warm and dry…. And, if you could, dress his wounds." She turned and swiftly walked from the room.

Hermione sighed and collapsed back into her chair. Wow…. She had a sick potion's master on her hands and her transfigurations Professor had just abandoned her to figure out what to do. Reluctantly she pulled her self up from her seat and headed for her room. A pile of clothes, toiletries, and a stack of books was all Hermione grabbed from her room before racing back to Snape's quarters.

She set her things down on the settee and crept into Snape's bedroom. Sure, she had planned to help him, befriend him, but this was a bit much.

He was sprawled over the bed sheets, black hair covering his pallid face and the blood on his leg was starting to harden in the warmth of the room. His face was scrunched into a pained expression, which bothered Hermione very much. She edged closer to the bed and extended a trembling arm out to touch his damp robes. He didn't stir. _Thank goodness._ Moving closer she debated doing what Professor McGonagall had said, removing his damp robes and dressing his wounds. After much deliberation she decided that it was only fitting to do her job as she had promised.

Water slowly dripped from the black dress shoes as Hermione slipped them off of his feet. The sodden socks came off next. She threw them in a pile on the stone floor. With a pillow she propped him up so she could pull of his cloak. Underneath, his black button down coat was also soaked through. _He must have been outside in the snow for a long time… his clothes are soaked through to his skin._ She thought. His robe was heavy and it stuck to her palms as she pealed it from Snape. It too was thrown onto the pile on the floor. Working her way down button by button, she took off his coat to reveal a white dress shirt. It clung to his frame accentuating the rising and falling of his chest with each laboured breath.

Hermione left him lying in his shirt and pants and hurried into his bathroom. She grabbed a basin and filled it with hot water and snatched a wash clothe from the shelf. Carefully she walked back to the bed making sure the water didn't splash onto the floor. Setting it down on his bedside table she turned her attention back to her professor. She dipped the clothe into the warm water and wrung it out, softly she dabbed his forehead and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

She stripped him of his shirt and pants, and he was left in boxer shorts and t-shirt. With care and precision she cleaned and bandaged the cuts on his face and leg, dried his hair, and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

The fire was still crackling and dancing at 2 a.m., throwing shadows across the dark room. Hermione had been with Snape for seven hours, and every now and then she would wake to make sure he was still sleeping. After she had made sure she had done what Professor McGonagall had asked her she had pulled up one of he chairs from the sitting room and put it beside the bed. She had wanted to keep a close eye on him but ended up falling asleep at 9:30, waking every hour or so to check on him.

Although seven hours had passed since she had found him cold and wet in the Great Hall, his breath was still laboured and his skin a ghastly white. The book resting in her lap tumbled to the ground when she stretched her arms high and yawned. She was too tired to pick it up so she put her head on the arm of the chair and curled into a ball. Slowly she drifted off to sleep again.

Sunlight peeked through the curtains and formed long, snaking lines of golden warmth. Hermione blinked and rubbed her eyes until the blurry room came into focus. The fire had burnt down during the night and only a few orange embers could be seen glowing among the grey ash.

Hermione's muscles didn't seem to want to work, but she knew she should get up. She pulled the curtains back and light flooded the room. The sun was a nice change but Hermione could tell that it had snowed over night and, no doubt, would continue to snow for the next four weeks.

She turned and rested on the windowsill. Snape was still sleeping in his bed, as he had been for the past thirteen hours. Hermione could feel the warm sun on her back, washing over her entire body. She sat there in the warmth and just stared. _How long will I be here? _She wondered. _What if he wakes up? Then what? What will he say? Will he tell me to get out? Will he be mad? Sad? Appreciative? How do I tell Harry and Ron? Should I? _Hermione pushed off the ledge and let her worries settle to the back of her mind. Picking up the basin of now cold water, she took it to the sink to refill it with warm water. She grabbed a wash clothe from the linen closet and headed back to her station beside Professor Snape's bed.

His face was sweaty and his hair covered his eyes. With a gently hand Hermione brushed the hair from his face. The cuts on his face seemed to be healing fine. They were "only scratches" as he would say, but the gash in his leg did not look good at all. She re-bandaged it, and went bounding into the sitting room.

Her slender fingers skimmed over the spines of the well-kept books on Snape's shelves. "Wartweed… The joys of potion making… Renee's wonderful world of fungi… Slumber Serums… The complete guide to brewing techniques." She read aloud. What she was looking for didn't seem to be there. She tried her hardest to remember where she had seen it last. In the library perhaps? Or maybe she had seen another student with it… She racked her brain but to no avail. _Well, _she thought, _it will just have to wait. _Walking past the settee she grabbed a spare pair of clothes and toiletries and headed for Snape's _private _bathroom.

His bathroom was unlike any bathroom she had ever seen before. The marble vanity was long and held two sinks. The silver taps and emerald green sinks matched the large oval tub and the separate glass shower. Black tiles covered the walls and floor. Hermione opened the linen closet and sat her things on the middle shelf. She felt strange in this bathroom, and she had every right to. How often did a student get to use this bathroom? Never…

The idea of a warm shower was very inviting. Hermione shed her two-day-old clothes and turned on the shower. The steaming water cascaded over her bare shoulders and down her back. She tilted her head back and let the water wash over her face and down her neck. The water seemed to wash her weariness away.

A glance at the clock above the fireplace told her it was 8:30 am. She made a hasty decision to visit her little secret library and reassured herself that Snape wouldn't wonder away while she was gone. Maybe she caught a glimpse of that book there. She still couldn't remember the title and it irritated her that she hadn't the faintest clue to its identity or whereabouts. She walked out of the steamy bathroom and into Snape's now chilly bedroom. The fire was completely out and the chill from the fresh snow was creeping into the room. Hermione pointed her wand at the fireplace. The familiar burst of dancing red flames appeared sending heat through out the stone chamber.

She pulled the quilt further over Snape and ran out into the sitting room. She threw her clothes down on the settee and pulled on her mary janes. Ten minutes later she was power walking down the corridor on her way to the secret stash of books. The door was still unwilling to open but with little struggling she stepped inside. Although it was deserted and dusty, Hermione felt at peace in the darkness. She illuminated the room with her wand. Books sat on their shelves, waiting for her eager eyes to discover their secrets. At the closest wall, a ladder reached up to the ceiling. Climbing so she was three quarters of the way up, she looked at the sundry books, picking out ones she thought sounded interesting.

"Magical Monster." She picked the book from its shelf and opened it. A cloud of dust rose from between the aged pages. Hermione crinkled her nose to hold in the sneeze; unfortunately she did not succeed. She ended up sneezing and losing her balance. The book fell from her grasp as she fell backwards. Reaching a frantic hand to steady her. She clawed at the ladder with one hand, the other grabbed for the bookshelf. Hermione only succeeded in pulling eight or nine books down with her as she fell. She landed with a resounding thud on the floor. Books lay open around her, pages torn from the trauma of the fall.

Tears filled her eyes and pain shot through her legs. She picked a book from beneath her; its corner jammed into the back of her knee, and dropped it into her lap. She sighed. "Caring for flesh wounds." This was the exact book she had been looking for! She dislodged herself from the pile of literature. _So this is where I had seen it._ Hermione thought to herself. Her anxiety and excitement pushed her to leave the library immediately and resume her post. With the book tucked safely under her arm she trotted back.

Each ingredient she added seemed to have a different effect on the potion she was brewing. The volque tongue she had just added caused the bubbling mixture to turn a deep green colour. The strong scent wafting from the cauldron was sweet and rather intoxicating. She poured the finished potion into a glass bottle and corked it. The room was suddenly eerily quiet again and Hermione exited as fast as she could go. She strode out of his lab and into the small room that separated the sitting room from the lab. She strode through the adjoining room, through the sitting room, and froze in the doorway of the master bedroom.

Fear ran through her frozen body. Something was terribly wrong! Snape's body was convulsing on the large bed. Sweat dripped down his temples. His eyes were clenched tightly shut. His whole body shook violently. Hermione raced to his bedside, slamming the bottle down hard on the bedside table. She stood over him, wide eyed, unsure of what to do.

She grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to restrain him. But her slender frame was no match for his muscular build and she shook with him. For a while his shakes remained, but slowly they became less and less until he lay somewhat still. Hermione's grip slowly softened on his shoulders. She relaxed, sitting slightly closer to him on the dishevelled bed. He was sicker than she had anticipated. He was still but his breathing was fast and laboured and his fists and eyes were still clenched tightly shut. Her hand moved to brush the hair from his damp face. She stared at the pale, sweaty man; he looked perturbed in his deep sleep. His eyes twitched, unnoticed by Hermione.

Suddenly Snape's eyes flickered open; his hand reached out and grabbed hers with surprising strength. His lips moved but no words could be heard. His eyes bulged with fear… his hand crushed her petite fingers. She grimaced painfully. A harsh whisper escaped his lips. Hermione could not understand him. His grip seemed to be tightening around her fingers.

"Help…" he whispered. _Help?_ "Help me…" His free hand was thrashing around in the air as if he was fighting off some invisible force. Hermione felt panic but the only thing she could do was to wait until he stopped thrashing.

The next few days passed slowly. Hermione spent each night and most of the day sitting in the room with Snape. The shaking and sweating continued frequently and he seemed to have horrific nightmares nearly every night. From the many books in Snape's sitting room Hermione had determined that he had caught pneumonia from being in the snow for so long.

It was Saturday and it had been five days since Hermione had taken on the challenging task of nursing her potions master. The night before had been a sleepless one; she had spent the night watching him shake and sweat and turn more pale by the moment, if that was at all possible. Finally, she ended up slumped in the armchair beside his bed, sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. Hermione woke with a start at the sound of a rather loud groan. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and glancing toward the bed she noticed that Snape was moving and seemed to be awake for the first time in five days.

"Good morning Professor." She mumbled groggily. Stumbling off of the chair she disappeared into the sitting room. Not more than 15 minutes later she emerged in jeans and a t-shirt, looking refreshed.

"Miss Granger?" Snape said weakly. "What do you think you are doing?" If he had had the strength, he would have put a little more anger and bitterness into his question.

"You're ill Professor, and I was instructed to look after you." She replied.

"Get out Miss Granger." He ordered hardly loud enough for her to hear.

"Certainly not Professor. I was trusted with your care and I will care for you until I feel you're well enough to carry on without me." She have him a smile that seemed to dare him to challenge her.

"Miss Granger." He said with as much scariness as he could muster, which was not much.

Hermione looked directly into his dark eyes. "There is no use in trying to scare me. I'm here to stay." Out of energy Snape gave up the useless fight. She had obviously made up her mind and he didn't have the strength to argue with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please let us know what you think of this chapter… **

**Chapter 7: **

"Good morning Professor." She mumbled groggily. Stumbling off of the chair she disappeared into the sitting room. Not more than 15 minutes later she emerged in jeans and a t-shirt, looking refreshed.

"Miss Granger?" Snape said weakly. "What do you think you are doing?" If he had had the strength, he would have put a little more anger and bitterness into his question.

"You are horribly sick Professor, and I was instructed to look after you." She replied meekly.

"Get out Miss Granger." He ordered hardly loud enough for her to hear.

She felt courage surge through her body. "Certainly not Professor. I was trusted with your care and I will care for you until I feel you're well enough to carry on without me." She gave him a smile that seemed to dare him to challenge her.

"Miss Granger." He said with as much scariness as he could muster, which was not much.

Hermione looked directly into his dark eyes. "There is no use in trying to scare me. I'm here to stay." Out of energy, Snape gave up the useless fight. She had obviously made up her mind and he didn't have the strength to argue with her.

She sat on her armchair and hummed as she concentrated on the book in her lap. The day had gone fast; she had spent most of it in his lab, stocking up on potions and he had spent the day in bed, sleeping or grumbling. He had not felt good enough to eat and did not want her company, but that hadn't deterred her from sitting with him.

The clock above the fireplace chimed eight times. Hermione looked up and over at Snape, but he turned away as their eyes met.

"Are you up for dinner?" she asked. He grumbled incoherently. "I'll take that as a yes." She hurried out of the room before he could utter a response. She took her time in getting dinner. She figured it would give his appetite time to grow. Now that he was conscious, her job would become a lot harder. The man was stubborn, rude, and intimidating, not to mention he loved to argue. Then again, she could be stubborn and intimidating too, at times. She would match him, give him a fair opponent, but this time she would win. She descended the stairs to the dungeons with mashed potatoes and turkey in hand.

"Dinner." She announced as she walked into his bedroom. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't asleep. At this point she was going all out; she'd been looking after him for six days and she had decided she wouldn't let anything he did or said deter her from her job. She made herself comfortable on the bed beside him, with her legs crossed, tray sitting on her knees.

"Smells delicious. You sure you don't want any?"

He opened his eyes. "Get off my bed." He mumbled. She acted as if he hadn't said a word.

"…mmm… it's more delicious than I could have guessed…" she said. "It'll make you feel a lot better."

"Off." She ignored him. "Off." He repeated. "Or I'll…"

"You'll what?" she giggled light-heartedly. "Throw me off?"

"This is not appropriate for us…" he began, deadly serious.

"Let me tell you, Professor." She interrupted. "I, of all people, should not be here. I've cared for you for the past six days… you know you _did_ have clothes on when you first came in here…" There was a flicker of knowing in her eyes. "Compared to the last six days, this is appropriate." She stared at him. "Now, do you want some of this or not?"

She woke with a start, glancing toward his bed. His body was convulsing, one arm stretched out, fighting that ever-present invisible beast. The other clenched the bed sheets. She slid off her armchair and onto the bed beside him. Her fingers worked his free of the bed sheets and she held his hand. His grip was tight but holding her hand seemed to have an affect on him. His body slowly relaxed, but his hand didn't; his grip remained tight on her hand. Hermione rested beside him staring at his expressionless face. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier, until she could hold them open no longer and she drifted off to sleep.

He woke to blackness; his eyes gradually adjusted to the dim light in the darkness. The air was chilly but he felt warm. He became aware of a slender hand in his, but he didn't remove his hand from where it rested. From the dim light he could see that Hermione was lying next to him, but that came as no surprise. She looked peaceful when she slept, he thought. Curls covered the pillow around her face. Her features were delicate in the soft light; her dark eyelashes, thick and long, fluttered softly against her cheeks. She seemed to be smiling as if she was having a wonderful dream.

He stared at her a long while, taking in her every freckle, every dimple, every hair on her head. Without knowing, his fingers caressed hers. Snape blinked in the darkness. Moonlight filtered through the curtains and across his bed. A glimmering shaft snaked over Hermione's face. He closed his eyes, wondering if what he was seeing was a dream. Yes, a dream, he told himself as the sandman visited him in the darkness at last.

"It'll never heal if you keep doing that!" Hermione scolded Snape.

"Just remember who the professor is here, Miss Granger."

"Don't give me that again. When I put it on, you leave it there. If you don't, I'll have to get Professor McGonagall to come and do it."

"Leave that woman out of this."

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Well, put the silly thing on then. Don't just sit there."

Hermione picked up the rolled bandage for the last time and wrapped it around his leg wound. She left him to rest in his bed, and went to light the fire. After making sure it was burning strong, she left the room and went to read in his private lab. Earlier in the day she had decided to make a trip down to the secret library, a room in which she wished she could spend her entire holidays. Quickly and quietly, she made her way to the library and lit the room so that she could see.

She stared at the many books she could have her choice of to read. There were three or four books that she had borrowed the last time in her room… or were they in Snape's quarters? She couldn't remember now, but she made a mental note to return them the next chance she got. Carefully, she climbed the ladder and ran her fingers along the dusty spines of a few books. Two caught her interest and she tucked them under her arm. Two would do for now, she thought. And as quickly and quietly as she had come, she was gone.

When she entered Snape's sitting room she put the books down and walked into his room. Standing beside the fire was a terrified sixth year Gryffindor boy, James Tink. Hermione smiled at him, then glanced at the bed. Snape was sitting up staring at the boy with a look of disgust on his face.

"Hi James," Hermione said cheerfully. "Did you need something?"

He hurried over to Hermione with a small package in his hand. "Professor McGonagall sent me down to give this to you." He handed her a pile of letters, tied together with a red ribbon.

"Thankyou," she said, and showed him to the door.

When they were outside in the dungeon's cool corridors, Hermione turned to James.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he began, "I didn't know what to do, so when no one answered I just went in."

"That's fine," she said reassuringly, "If you'd like, next time, just leave it by the door and I'll find it."

"What if it's a message or something?" the younger boy said.

"Oh, well, you can knock and enter, but if you'd rather, I'll leave some parchment and a quill by the door… write the message or question and slide it under the door."

"That's an excellent idea," he smiled, turned, and raced upstairs.

Hermione went back into Snape's bedroom. He watched her as she walked to the fireplace and stood before it, facing the fire.

"Have I mentioned that I do not want any students in my quarters… ever? Especially Potter or Weasley…" Snape glared at the back of her head.

"No you did not."

"I am telling you now. No students should enter here without my consent. I'm sure we understand each other." He was surprised when Hermione turned to face him, the corners of her mouth twitched with a smile.

"You know you're not so bad Sir… but don't go telling anyone I said so." She replied with a laugh. "That is, when you're not scowling, or growling, or being condescending, or mean and scary." She smiled.

Snape just scowled and closed his eyes. It almost seemed that she wasn't herself lately. It was a side of Hermione that he didn't want to see, wished he hadn't seen, because it only gave him something to think about. And now he couldn't get her off his mind.

"You won't be able to ignore me forever, Professor," she walked toward the bed, sitting on the edge and looking directly at him. "You're stuck with me, and I intend to make this time we have to spend together as cheerful and civil as possible."

Snape opened his eyes. "There are a few things we ought to get straight Miss Granger." He glared at her. "Firstly, despite the fact that I am maimed, I am still your professor. Secondly, you are in my personal chambers, so respect that simple fact. Thirdly…"

"Let me stop you right there, Professor," Hermione said, "I mean no disrespect, but despite the fact that you are a professor, you are hurt – you cannot even walk! And I am in charge of your care, so I am pulling rank. What I say goes. I realise that I am in your chambers, but if you'd rather, we could go to mine. Your choice… but as it inconveniences both of us, I would hope you would be only to happy to let me share anything that you have."

Snape was silent for a moment and stared at Hermione with what she thought was reluctant acceptance.

"For the time being, I shall comply… unless I feel otherwise," he said slowly. He studied her determined little face. Who knew the little know it all could be so firm with her crazy ideas. Yes, he thought, he'd follow her direction for the time being, until she was no longer needed, then the fun would begin. The last few weeks of her seventh year would be… interesting, to say the least.

"Ha!" she laughed, "When have you and I agreed on something?"

Snape closed his eyes again, "Never," he mumbled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hermione sprang from the bed and found James Tink at the door once again.

"What did you need James?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall sent me to tell you that Dumbledore's great nephew is here. She said to report to her office at seven sharp."


End file.
